Five People At PPTH Lisa Cuddy Would Sleep With
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Cuddy/Other male , Cuddy/Other female , Cuddy/Thirteen, Cuddy/Chase, Cuddy/House. Prompt 4: Cuddy, gen - Even hospital administrators have a hot co-workers list.


**1. Her assistant was gorgeous.**

He wasn't much younger than she was, according to his CV but was cute and had a damn fine ass. It wasn't the reason she had hired Felix, but it had certainly been a factor. He wasn't the best looking candidate, there had been a couple of women with legs that she couldn't decide if she was jealous of, or wanted to push apart, but their CV's weren't nearly as impressive as Felix's.

Her last full time assistant had been a good looking guy but the pressure had been too much for him. She was hoping Felix would last, he'd had a few high pressure positions before so there was hope for him and his fine ass.

She wasn't always so shallow, she just had moments like everyone else and after a day of paperwork, House and benefactors, it was nice to have someone pretty to smile at her and to have all the paperwork done.

So far, so good, he'd managed to deal with House, or at least take his insults with as much grace as one could expect. His performance was excellent, every review glowing, he made sure she ate, and was full or caffeine. His suits were well fitted and his ties were tasteful.

He was a perfect kisser.

It had been an accident, the kiss, she'd gotten lost in thoughts of him fucking her over her desk and then he'd been there with coffee and a salad and she kissed him on the cheek to say thank you.

Cheek to mouth to hands in his hair.

It had been one kiss, it had been a little awkward afterwards but things had gotten back to normal pretty quickly.

Part of her hoped that Felix did buckle under the pressure so she could kiss him again.

**2. She was not going to sleep with a lab technician.**

Some of them were notorious for gossip, just like some of her doctors, and sleeping with a lab tech would be a monumentally bad idea. Hell, for her, sex in general was a minefield but at least strangers weren't usually a threat to her career.

There was a one called Kerry with a tongue stud that she occasionally considered throwing away her career for a weekend in bed with.

It was a complete flight of fancy, but a good one.

She wasn't entirely sure about the tongue stud at work, she never really saw any patients, none of the doctors she worked with had a problem with it, and she doubted the rest of the board were even aware of her, and it's, existence but still, her strict administrative side was unsure about it.

It was almost hypocritical, she knew, from the woman who wore almost indecent necklines and skirts that pretty much revealed _everything_. And she doubted Kerry was the only one with a tongue stud in the entire hospital. She was the only one Cuddy was interested in.

Despite her uncertainties about it she wanted to have her hands in Kerry's short blonde hair and that tongue stud running over her clit.

**3. She was drawn to Thirteen.**

She wasn't sure what drew her to the young doctor but as House's candidates were whittled down, Hadley stood out more and more. She was pretty, gorgeous hair, a rare but beautiful smile, something sad in her eyes that made Cuddy want to hold her and tell her that it was all going to be okay.

She'd kept out of House's hiring process as much as she could, but had to try and get him to hire Thirteen. Not because as time went on she was becoming more and more attracted to her. Not because Kutner was a danger to her hospital and her sanity.

House thought she was a bad doctor. Sometimes she thought she was a bad administrator too.

She had always been attracted to woman, but she'd never had a long lasting relationship with one. A few sexual encounters but nothing more than that. Cuddy was pretty sure Thirteen would probably be the one woman she'd let break her heart.

**4. Robert Chase was her guilty secret.**

Late at night when she couldn't sleep and she was more than a little frustrated, she had a vibrator and a fantasy about a blond haired Australian beneath her, hands on his bare smooth chest, his hands tight on her hips.

As a doctor he was brilliant, despite what House told people, on why he hired him. A phone call from the President wouldn't get House to hire someone he didn't want, didn't think was good enough.

As a man his morals were questionable, running to her every time House had done something questionable himself, securing his job through deals, like with Vogler a few years before. _God time had past_ but he was still gorgeous. She understood that he did things to secure his job and his future but his loyalties were completely screwed. She was sure he had other things going on, she didn't know him all that well. She didn't want to know him either, she just wanted to sink down onto him and move, slow and sweet, hands on skin, heat and sweat and soft, soft moans.

She couldn't have that, but she did have a vibrator and a good imagination and that was enough to help get her to sleep.

**5. She and House had history.**

Sometimes that's all it was, memories, a year of sex twenty years ago. A younger body and less experience, but still wonderful. He had been the same annoying and frustrating,complete and utter bastard of a man back then. But completely sinful too. He'd looked after her, in and out of bed, and on the worst days, when he was in the most pain physically and she was emotionally (guilt hurt) she thought about the past when they had spent long nights studying and even longer days in bed.

Sometimes she wondered about what positions he could still manage with his leg. She'd seen the damage, knew the damage as well as House himself, but had no clue to his limitations. She wondered if he could still fuck her up against a wall, hard and fast but she knew better. Nice little fantasy though.

She suspected that he could still take her from behind, but it would hurt him like all hell. They were both resourceful people though, she was sure they could find a way so that he could slide so deep into her body she wouldn't be able to breathe.

No one had done that to her for a long time.

When he was his most annoying, frustrating, she fantasied about dominating him like the mistress he always teased her about being. She wasn't like that at all, her sex life was much more vanilla but she liked to think about having Hose tied up and at her mercy. Liked to think about teasing him until he was begging her.

It was never going to happen, but everybody needed fantasies.


End file.
